marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Bruce Banner
Robert Bruce Banner is the man who can transform into either the Hulk or the Grey Hulk. History When working with the military, Bruce Banner developed a Gamma Reactor which was designed to be a power source or weapon. As the reactor was about to be tested Rick Jones drove onto the testing site and Banner leapt out of the bunker to save him. Banner was able to push Rick into a bunker to shield him from the radiation but he was caught by the full blast of gamma radiation, creating the Hulk. After the event, whenever Banner became angry enough, he would transform into the Hulk and go on a rampage. This caught the attention of General Thaddeus Ross, the father of Bruce's love, Betty Ross. General Ross thought that the Hulk was a menace to society and relentlessly hounded him and Banner. Banner worked alongside Mister Fantastic and the Fantastic Four in a bid to cure the Thing of his powers. However, Banner was captured by Doctor Doom who made him transform into the Hulk and tricked the Hulk into attacking the FF, thinking that they had captured Rick Jones. After a battle, Hulk realized he was being tricked by Doom and turned on him. Hulk and Rick then left New York. Hulk and Iron Man later teamed up to fight against the Leader, Hulk's arch-nemesis, who had acquired two of Mandarin's rings. Their adventure took the through time but with the help of James Rhodes and Julia Carpenter, the two were victorious. Banner had several attempts to cure himself of the Hulk. One of them was aided by Betty and General Ross but the Leader sent Abomination to destroy it. After being aided by gamma-mutated desert animals, Banner/Hulk were able to stop the Leader's schemes of stealing the Hulk's strength for his own. Hulk later encountered Mitch McCutcheon and later fought him when he turned into 'Zzzax'. After getting amnesia from a blow to the head, Banner/Hulk encountered Iron Man and War Machine again and, after recovering their memories, fought alongside them against General Ross' Hulkbusters. Soon after, Hulk encountered Ghost Rider and later fought Sasquatch in Canada. Banner later met up with his cousin Jennifer Walters, and encountered Doctor Doom again. Banner was forced to give Jennifer a blood transfusion and while the Hulk was being brainwashed by Doom, Jennifer transformed into She-Hulk and defeated Doom as well as talking the Hulk out of his trance. Banner and She-Hulk later travelled to New York where they met up with the Thing and fought against Ogress, a creation of the Leader. Banner later teamed with Thor and Gargoyle to stop a gamma virus from spreading and saved the lifes of those infected, including Betty and even Gargoyle himself. Hulk later battles against Wendigo in the Canadian Wilderness and, once again, saves Betty's life. Betty and Doc Samson create a nutrient bath that successfully splits Banner from the Hulk. However, the mindless Hulk escapes and is captured by the Leader. Leader places his mind into the Hulk's body and he attacks Gamma Base. After the Hulk's rage begins to take over, Leader places his mind back into his old body and the mindless Hulk and Banner fight in the desert. Both Banner and Hulk begin to wither without each other and a decision is made to use the nutrient bath to place the Hulk back into Banner's body. However, an insane General Ross throws Rick Jones into the Hulk's chamber and so Rick turns into the Hulk. The stress of this makes Banner turn into the Grey Hulk, a hulk with intellect, cunning but less power than the Green Hulk. Grey Hulk fights against Rick-Hulk and seems to ally himself with the Leader in a bid to remove Banner from his body. However, the Green Hulk is merged back into Banner/Grey Hulk's body and he trashes the Leader's base. Banner and She-Hulk, who came to help her cousin, leave Gamma Base together and begin travelling across the country together. Hulk and She-Hulk fight Gargoyle, Abomination and Ogress in She-Hulk's hometown before teaming with Doctor Strange to fight against the Dark Entity, who had possessed Banner and forced him to turn into the 'Dark Hulk'. The Dark Entity was later expelled from Banner's mind after a mental battle fought by Banner, Hulk, Grey Hulk and She-Hulk, who had entered her cousin's mind. She-Hulk and Grey Hulk, who temporarily adopted the name 'Mr. Fixit', fought against Absorbing Man and Miss Allure in Chicago and fought the Leader's gamma warriors while She-Hulk and Betty were doing a fashion show. Green Hulk and She-Hulk fought against Doctor Doom again and had an adventure with Betty in Asia, where Banner was seemingly cured of the Hulk's. After fighting against Hybrid, Banner makes peace with General Ross. Facts *Powers: Unlimited Strength, Regenerative Capabilites, Endurance (when Hulk) *Relatives: **She-Hulk (cousin) **Elaine Walters (aunt) **Clifford Walters (uncle) *First Appearance: Nightmare in Green *Last Appearance: Mission: Incredible Category:Male characters